


Constantly

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Jade being a gank, Love Confessions, Music, Songfic, Two Shot, janitor's closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: Tori's been bottling up all her feelings for a certain 'not really friend' of hers. André knows it, convinces her to just come out and say it but she knows how Jade always shows how she hates her so she doesn't do it...and besides, Jade has a boyfriend! Granted that she was always the one to patch them up when they break up, they're still together. And as Tori had told Beck before, she doesn't want to date a friend's ex.But it has been eating her up inside.And that's when André boomeranged Tori's idea when he himself had this phase of having a crush on Jade. They decided to perform a song, granted that it was not an original song that they wrote but were gonna perform anyway, at a lunch performance at the Asphalt Café. Thank Helen and the rest of the Hollywood Arts administration for making a certain day for that exact opportunity.Will Tori get her point across? Will Jade accept her? What about Beck? Will they break up?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 93





	1. Constantly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ebony Hair and the Banana](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682708) by BrittanaWatson. 
  * Inspired by [Jaded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605321) by [K_AudreyLeto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto). 
  * Inspired by [Thirteen Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716219) by Olive_E_Bitch. 



> Even if Victorious has been over, I've just become a fan of this ship recently. This story has been dancing around my hand for a few weeks but since I'm so lazy, I just got to typing it now.
> 
> By the way this story was inspired by THREE other stories (I just remembered the third one being the story that when I read it, I couldn't put my phone down, literally);
> 
> 1\. A story from fanfiction.net called 'Ebony Hair and the Banana'
> 
> 2\. The story from AO3 called 'Jaded'
> 
> 3\. A story from wattpad called 'Thirteen Roses'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious! They belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my impulse writing! Ooh, I'm gonna use that now!

"Hey, chica! Have you seen the recent announcement from Principal Helen?" André's voice made Tori finally look away from having a staring contest with her "Make it Shine" locker. She saw him waving a flyer in his hand while stopping in front of her "Good morning, 'Dre. No, I haven't. Why?" she asked with her thousand watt smile, effectively masking her previous demeanor...

...except she forgot that this was André she was talking to...

"Hey Tori!!"

...and here comes Cat. She came bounding over her from out of nowhere and gave her a spine-crushing bear hug, typical of Catarina Valentine "Oof! C-Cat...can't...breathe!" Tori protested, causing the red haired girl to pull away with a slight worried pout. Tori, once she had enough air in her lungs, smiled at her and ruffled her hair, causing Cat to smile again

"Did something happen this morning, chica? You were staring into your locker..." André muses, momentarily forgetting what it was he was about to tell her when he had arrived. Tori inwardly flinched "No, uh, it's nothing. I just...didn't get enough sleep that's all! You know, I had to finish a whole load of homework and all..." Tori laughed sheepishly

"Uh-oh, it seems Sweet Sally Peaches had been up all night. Now, her peppy mood should finally go down, yes?"

Ugh, Tori had made a point to twitch when she heard that familiar mock voice that a certain 'not really friend' of hers finally emerged from the janitor's closet...with her boyfriend in tow. And might I add that that sort of made her feel a bit of jealous but she masked it, becoming very adept at such things, no one was able to even tell what she truly was feeling...

Nobody...

Except André...

Ah, the perks of being the best friend of Victoria Dawn Vega...

"I don't talk like that!" the expected retort from the half-Latina doesn't even make Jade's smirk vanish, in fact, it makes it even bigger, if Tori could see that right under the cup of coffee currently pressed up to Jade's lips

_A few minutes before André arrived..._

_Tori had barely gotten inside the school when she bumped into Beck and Jade. Well, not really bump into because there was really no bumping involved_

_Anyway,_ _Tori saw them talking, well, whispering just beside the vending machine, neat the janitor's closet. She tried to make herself seem inconspicuous and just stay out of their way, walking towards her locker and tried to open it. Note: Tried. The damn thing wouldn't open even if she'd already twisted the combination. So, she decided to just up and heave and ho, pulling onto the locker's handle until it finally opened..._

_Albeit all of her books and some writing materials spilling out and crashing to the floor, making a loud noise..._

_Making the two notice her._

_Tori gulped, tearing her eyes away from the pile on the floor, then to the two, waving sheepishly, Beck nodded to her as a greeting while Jade just growled, pulling on Beck's wrist and pushing him into the janitor's closet then slamming the door shut behind her_

_Ouch_

_She doesn't know what hurt, if a.) the book that fell on her toe (now that she remembered how to move, she hissed in pain), b.) that Jade growled at her (that wouldn't have bothered her because that was just business as usual but considering the fact that she had been crushing on Jade, well, it just stung) or c.) that she just saw Jade push her boyfriend into the janitor's closet (she didn't know if either to make out, fuck or both whatever, it still stung)_

Sighing, she shook her head, looking away from Jade while she slammed her locker door shut "I gotta go somewhere before class starts." she says simply, walking off, ignoring the sight of Cat's pout. Nevertheless, she heard André tell them he'll accompany her and his rushed footsteps towards her, finally stopping beside her

"Something happen with your beloved gemstone?" his tone was half joking and half serious but you couldn't tell that at first because of the huge grin on his face. Tori laughed and playfully punched his arm just as they rounded the corner towards the stairs to the library

***

"Ouch, muchacha...that's...kinda harsh..." André whispered as they went through some last review session in the library before class starts. She decided to tell him what happened that morning

Tori gave a frustrated sigh "Remind me again, why in the flying...fudge did I fall in love with her?" she said, cutting herself off when she was about to curse out of habit. André shook his head "Tor, you can't control who it is you fall in love with. Just ask Beck. And me, for that matter..." he gave a reassuring smirk which made Tori smile but it didn't quite match her usual peppy smile he - or everyone else for that matter - know her for

Then, a sudden flash of idea overtook the musician "Why don't you just confess how you feel?" he suggested as he started to keep some stuff he didn't need anymore. His words, however, made Tori look at him as if he was crazy "André? Are you hearing yourself? Are you really saying for me to confess my feelings to...that gemstone while knowing she has a boyfriend? You said so yourself when you experienced this, 'Dre, I don't go after someone else's girl." she said indignantly, trying to keep her voice in a whisper

"Two things, Tor," he put up his right index and middle fingers in front of his best friend's face "One, I experienced being in love with...the gemstone...but we know that that was just a phase because come on, take out her freaky personality and weird 'exotic' tastes, she's actually a great girl," he smirked while putting air quotes at the exotic part, making Tori chuckle "Secondly, you just said, again, I experienced this. And what did we do to get me over that fact?" André wiggled his eyebrows as he grabbed two things from his bag; he brought out the flyer he was about to show her that morning and an MP3 player. She tilted her head while her eyes focused on the flyer in his hand;

**_Lunchtime Jam!_ **

**_A program organized by Principal Helen and the other members of the board. Due to the success of various other performances always done at Hollywood Arts, wherein it was always done at night, it was suggested to have more 'day time' performances_ **

**_Calling all interested to perform!_ **

"Oh my god, André! You're a genius!" Tori whisper yells while André shrugged, marveling at the praise while Tori grabbed the flyer from him. "I know that this performance won't be like mine; being the endpoint of my 365 Days is for me to get over her. But what we're gonna do is for you to tell her, without her actually knowing that it was about her. I'm not telling you to get over her just as I did. You're just gonna scream your true feelings for her and who knows," he didn't further elaborate, knowing she hates false hopes and all, instead, he gave her his MP3 player

"Listen to some songs there when you don't have classes. I'm gonna help you, Tor. Just tell me what song and I'll learn how to play it by the performance tomorrow." he smiles at her. Hey, he may not have a chance at dating this half-Latina, and he may not actually want to, but he really wanted to see Tori happy. No matter what.

Tori looked up at him "You'd do that for me?" she had this sparkle in her eyes that made her look like a small puppy waiting for food, no offense to her, he thinks

André grinned "Yeah. You helped me get through my phase, now it's time for me to help you brave yours." he ruffled her hair just as the bell rang, signalling the start of classes "Alright," the musician stood up "I'm gonna leave the MP3 with you, alright? You might have a good song by the time of our last class, Sikowitz's." he tapped his index finger on Tori's nose while she scrunched her face, making André laugh "Thank you, 'Dre. I owe you."

André waved her off as they went to their own first classes. The musician was wearing an amused smirk;

_No, Tori. Beck and Jade owe me..._

***

That afternoon, Tori entered Sikowitz's, only to find out that the eccentric man turned his class to study hall, preferring to jump out the window after just jumping in a few seconds ago. She sighed but perked up when she saw her group of friends...and Jade all making their chairs in a circle, a space just next to André. The musician waving her over. She smiled as she walked over, adjusting the earphones while sitting down, still listening to various songs that was in the device

"Hi, Tori! Why didn't you come to lunch?" Cat was sort of sad. Come to think of it, she really did succeed in not showing up for lunch, opting to eat by herself at the rooftop of Hollywood Arts. She wanted to be alone while looking at the songs that André had in his MP3 player, she wanted to think things over, not because she was having second thoughts about singing tomorrow but...she just needed to be alone

"Oh sorry, I was at the...library, you know, reading some things for the apparently canceled exam for this class," Tori made a lame excuse, but it seemed Cat bought it, albeit still a bit suspicious, if the hesitant "'Kay 'kay..." was ever an indication

Tori sighed as she went back to listening to the MP3 player. She looked at her group, Cat and Robbie were talking about another weird thing about Cat's brother and...Beck and Jade were sitting side by side, Beck's right arm loosely hanging from the backrest of Jade's chair while Jade...

Her gemstone, she thinks but shakes her head to rid of the thoughts. Dang André and his teasing tone earlier...

Anyway...

Jade was simply sipping another cup of coffee.... She would never really understand the goth's love for caffeine but she wasn't gonna complain. It was one of the things that made Jade...well, Jade.

André was silently drumming on his pants and she was about to say something but was cut short when she heard a new song play into her ears. She knew this one. And she just had to listen to entire thing to make sure.

When she did, oh, Victoria Vega knew. She knew that this was the one.

She fiddled with the rewind button a bit to reach the chorus that was headed for the bridge, paused it then frantically shoved André's shoulder, causing the musician to look at her "'Dre! Come listen! I think I found the perfect one!" her voice was audible enough to call the attention of their group but Tori was too focused on letting André know about the song she just heard. She removed one of the earbuds and pushed it into his ear then played the song

A few moments of André drumming in tune with the song and Tori silently humming, André pulled away "Well, dang girl, I think we found a winner..." he smiled, making Tori squeal in delight, hugging the musician, both of them laughing "You're really gonna help me?" she asked, already knowing the answer but asking even still, wanting to make sure he hadn't changed his mind

"You betcha!"

"Yay!!" Tori squealed

"Yay!! Wait, why are we 'yay'ing?" Cat asked

"What are you two talking about?" Beck was interested. Very much so.

"Why are you asking?!" ah yes, here comes jealous Jadelyn August West

"Because you won't." the answer from the Canadian was simple. But it had its own edge.

"Oh,"

Waving Jade off, Tori eargerly answered Beck "I just found a good song to perform tomorrow. André's gonna be helping me!" she said happily making André laugh again "Tomorrow? Oh, at the Lunchtime Jam?" he was intrigued, knowing that Tori will do well, if her other solo performances were all great

"That's great. Another day for Sweet Sally Peaches to steal more of the spotlight!" Jade piped in and it felt like a huge stab in her heart. She didn't know if she should go through with it anymore. But feeling André squeeze her knee in a comforting manner, she found her voice

"You know what, Jade? I don't care what you think. I've always told you I don't steal roles from you and I don't 'steal the spotlight' from you either because knowing, hearing and seeing how you're acting right now, you just had the spotlight to yourself, always making a scene when I'm just trying to be your friend," she stands up, returning the MP3 player to André then continued speaking

"I'm performing tomorrow even if you think that way. I don't care anymore." then, walks out of the room, knowing it is the last class

"That's twice in one day that you made her walk out..." Beck pointed out while Cat pouted, and Robbie sighed. André grabbed the MP3 Player "I better go after her. We have to practice. We'll see you tomorrow." he said, leaving the room too

Jade just stared at the door, clutching the half-empty coffee cup in her hands

***

"Tori! You've been in your room for almost an hour. Andrew said you guys were gonna practice! Get out of there!"

_Why is it that Trina picked today of all days to be a nitpicky about me? Heck, when did she even prioritize her sister over herself?_ Tori thought, grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the door "Go away, Treen. I'm gonna come out when I want to." she said, her voice not their usual happy tone, rather it was kind of devoid of emotion

She heard Trina scoff. As she thought that her older sister had left her alone, her bedroom door opened, revealing a wazzed off Trina who closed the door shut and stauntered over to her as if she owned the place. She does not. It was Tori's room.

"I told you to go away." she was not yelling but the indignant tone was not lost to her 'talentless' sister. Trina looked into her eyes for a few minutes, making the younger Vega sister swallow the lump in her throat. It was a long time since Katrina or Trina, the actual sister that had always paid attention to her when they were kids, showed herself. She called her sister Treen these days because she wasn't exactly the sister that always looked out for her anymore

But this, the expression on Katrina's face showed Tori she was indeed there "Victoria Dawn Vega." and that, it's been a long time since she'd heard her beloved sister call her by her full name. The last time she called her as such was when she was extremely happy, despite her tongue having swelled, that her sister was suddenly offered to come to Hollywood Arts

Tori instantly gave in, Trina making herself comfortable next to her, opening her arms for her - it was the origin of her Tori Squeeze - Tori sighing and melting into her sister, hugging her. Trina heard Tori sigh in contentment so she just let her be comfortable for a while before finally speaking

"I know it's been a long time since you relied on me like this but...you know I'm still Trina, right? Your older sister. And you," she paused to push Tori slightly off her and grinned, tapping her nose, making Tori scrunch her face "are Tori, my baby sister..." she said happily

"Seriously, what do you guys find so amusing about my nose?" Tori whined but the smile was plastered on her face, making her sister smile too "Anyway, now that I'm here, care to share what is it that made you lock yourself in your room? Oh, no wait. Lemme guess, it's your little freaky gemstone?" she said teasingly

"She's not freaky!"

Trina raised an eyebrow

"Okay fine, maybe she is. But how did you know about the gemstone thing?"

"Please, you're the only person I know to have a cliché secret name for someone you like. And obviously, we've established that you don't like Beck, André is too much of your best friend to even become something more other than a brother, Cat has this thing with her roommate, and you are seriously not crushing on Robbie. As your sister, I forbid it. So, I therefore conclude that, you are liking Jade, I'm not gonna question why despite all the things she did to you because even if you explain, what will stick to my mind is you being masochistic but that's not the point." she finally finished 'drawing her conclusions' while Tori glared at her for saying she was being masochistic but was still amazed at how much her sister _had_ been paying attention to her

"André told me what happened. The thing with Beck and Jade going into the closet, you wanting to perform tomorrow at the Lunchtime Jam and the way Jade just verbally abused you...again," Tori glared at her "She did not verbally abuse me!" she reasoned but Trina refused to listen

"Anyway, the point is, I heard what she told you. And I'm not surprised that you're kinda thinking twice about doing this whole performance confession thingamajig you want to do. But," she finally looked into her baby sister's eyes, making Tori gulp, oh, Katrina was there alright

"You're my baby sister. I know you. Once you want to do something, even what I or even Jade says, you won't stop until you've done things the way you want to. Are you really gonna change just because of another one of Jade's usual verbal jabs? Now, that's not the baby Tori I know. Shouldn't you be used to it by now? I mean, as I am loathe to admit it, now I kinda understand why you like her despite her ganky personality. You don't suppose you remember why, do you?" Trina gave her a smile, making Tori sigh and bury her face into Trina's shoulder

"You like Jade not just because you think she's pretty or she has a melodic voice whatsoever, you like her because she was the one who was always being the one who put you down, urging you to get better. She's like the one who pushes you to do better. That's why you always come out victorious. You do know that despite her being that gank, she's never missed any of your performances, except that one thing you did for my birthweek." she stopped at that, knowing in just a few more moments, her baby sister would be-

"You're right, Trina."

-VicTORious...

"That's the Tori I know. Now, come on, André must've finished studying the chords by now. It's another time to make it shine, baby sis..." Trina said, grabbing Tori'a hand, making Tori laugh while they bounded down the stairs, finding André in the living room, smiling at her

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

***

Tori and André decided to spend their remaining time away from the entire group, instead during free time, they would go to the Black Box to polish up their performance. Sometimes, Trina would find them and check in on them, she said she won't tell the others what the two of them had been doing, saying it might piss Jade off

_Yeah fat chance of that happening..._ Tori had thought of that when they were still in the Black Box. Now, they were amongst the crowd, behind the podium, waiting for their cue to perform. Tori had been silent and André let her be, knowing she was still 'learning the lyrics' an excuse for spacing out but he doesn't point that out

Finally, they hear Sikowitz announce "Now, for a performance of one of my students, Victoria a.k.a. Tori Vega!"

André and Tori look at each other and nodded, walking into the podium. André grabbed the guitar as Tori held onto the mic stand. This was the first acoustic song she's gonna sing. She sees the group at their usual table and everyone was cheering once they saw her. Cat was jumping happily and Robbie whistled, Beck giving her and André a thumbs up and Jade was...unemotional, that or she's just that good at masking her emotions, she IS a great actress, after all. She also sees her sister amongst the crowd giving her a huge grin and a double thumbs up, Katrina was being extra supportive, she doesn't know if she really meant it or if she had an ulterior motive (that being if Jade was her sister's, she'd have a chance at Beck) but she wasn't complaining. It wasn't often Katrina decided to show herself and Tori wanted to relish it

"Hey, everyone. I heard the others dedicate their songs to someone...well, I'm no different. But I just hope...they'll listen. I'm not after their lover. Everyone knows that.... So...hit it, 'Dre!" she calls at him, the musician nodded, the song finally starting, André strummed calmly at the guitar he was holding which made everyone quiet, letting the soft and acoustic sound reverberate throughout the Asphalt Café

Finally hearing her cue, Tori began singing-

[Constantly](https://youtu.be/ssrIXGU0Dd8)

_**I knew it was there** _  
_**Though I tried to hide it** _  
_**But the feeling just kept on shining through** _  
_**Haven't known you that long** _  
_**So I try to deny it** _  
_**But the feeling was much too much too strong** _

She made a point to look at their table and subtly look into Jade's eyes, their other friends not noticing. She lets herself get lost in her thoughts while she belted out the lyrics, finding the song very much appropriate. It was true, what she was singing. She hadn't really known Jade that long, having only come to Hollywood Arts just recently, so she wrote what she felt off as just what André experienced, a phase that she just needed to get over.

She knew she really wanted to be Jade's friend - or even anyone closer to her because the thespian just intrigued her so much but she didn't really think much of the feeling at first, not giving it a label of any sort

But...

_**Could this be love** _  
_**Deep down inside** _  
_**Tearing me apart** _  
_**I feel it in my heart** _

_**Constantly, you're on my mind** _  
_**Thinking 'bout you all the time** _  
_**I can't sleep no matter what I do** _  
_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you** _

Jade's been invading so much of her brain and she thought she was going crazy. The goth was constantly plauging her mind, like the song says. There was just really something about her that interested her. She sometimes found herself thinking about Jade while not doing anything remotely interesting. It was...a weird feeling and she didn't know what to call this feeling....

And when she did know what the chiz to call that feeling was, she had...kind of hesitated...

_**Why do I feel this way** _  
_**When I know you have someone** _  
_**That you're seeing each and every day** _  
_**Should I play this game** _  
_**Of just being your friend** _  
_**When I know that's not where I want it to end** _  
_**How could this be wrong** _  
_**When the feeling's so strong** _  
_**Tearing me apart** _  
_**I feel it in my heart** _

_**Constantly, you're on my mind** _  
_**Thinking 'bout you all the time** _  
_**I can't sleep no matter what I do** _  
_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you** _

Beck was a great guy. And she can never be thankful for him enough for being her friend...and the sort of 'pathway' that led to her love. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate the guy nor would she take advantage of his kindness, after all, she didn't kiss him back then for a reason, because she doesn't want to upset Jade at all. Nor does she think it's cool that she wanted to date a friend's ex

However, Beck was the entire reason she even met Jade in the first place, it wasn't his fault she had spilled coffee over his shirt, automatically making Jade pissed at her. She often questioned why the chiz would she feel this way for Jade, giving what she had done to her and after those things she said to both Beck and André. And...Jade was happy being with Beck, if their rendezvous in the janitor's closet yesterday was ever an indication

_**Constantly, you're on my mind** _  
_**Thinking 'bout you all the time** _  
_**I can't sleep no matter what I do** _  
_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you** _

_**No I don't want to start no trouble** _  
_**Between you and I and your lover** _  
_**But I must tell you what I'm going through** _  
_**Everytime you walk by I see love in your eye** _

Now this part of the song really hits home. It was what convinced her that this was the perfect song to sing to Jade. It was...definitely fitting; she doesn't want Beck or Jade getting angry at her or to have them break up just because of what she wanted. But she just wanted to tell the goth her feelings, without tearing _them_ apart herself. As she sung the few lines at this specific part, she snaps back to reality to gauge Jade's reaction

And this is when their eyes met, as in, actually meet.

Tori doesn't know what Jade was thinking, all she knows is that Jade was looking at her just as intenly as she is looking back. The singer made a point to close her eyes instead, letting the last few lines flow naturally out of her

_**You're on my mind** _  
_**Keep thinkin' about your love** _  
_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you** _

_**Constantly, you're on my mind** _  
_**Thinking 'bout you all the time** _  
_**I can't sleep no matter what I do** _  
_**I just keep on thinking 'bout you** _

When the song was over, the crowd cheered, having just recovered from a sweet lull of the acoustic Tori voice. Tori finally felt the slightest bit of tears pricking the corner of her eye. She masked it by giving a dramatic grin when André placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned away from the audience without even looking at their table, mouthing a simple 'I'm okay' to André and exited the podium, heading straight into the main building

***

She barely grabbed her lunch from her locker when a familiar scent popped up from out of nowhere and stood beside her "Vega, wrist." the command was so soft and simple, Tori didn't know if that was even a command anymore. She looked up to see Jade West looking into her eyes

"Jade, I-"

"Wrist." 

The statement was more indignant, but still had that soft edge to it that was so unlike Jade West. She sighed, giving in, holding out her wrist only to have her breath knocked out of her when once Jade held her wrist, she instantly ran towards the janitor's closet "No, Jade, wait!" Tori squirmed, she doesn't really wanna go into the small space she just saw her crush and her boyfriend go into yesterday

But Jade was stronger, even if she squirmed, in no time at all, Jade had pushed her into the closet, taking note of the janitor not being there, sleeping at the corner, and locked the door behind her.

Tori was very much uncomfortable. It's been almost a minute with Jade just looking at the door she just locked and her hand still in the knob "Look, if you just dragged me in here just for the heck of it, let me out. I still hadn't eaten lunch and I really don't want to have ulcer because of you." she said, crossing her arms over her chest

Jade didn't answer.

And chiz, Tori was getting tired of it

"JA-"

"I don't hate you Tori.... I...like you."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tori froze "What...?"

"I like you, Tori."

Tori's surprise just tripled. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting Jade grabbing her suddenly into the closet, telling her she doesn't hate her instead, she likes her. And it made her angry "Jade, stop playing with me!" she screamed. Jade finally looked at her and she saw raw emotions etched into the thespian's face. She couldn't decipher every single one of them but she knew it was one on top of another

"That song, you were looking at me the whole time you were singing it. And...at first I just thought I assumed things but...then you sung that part where you don't want to start trouble between 'you and your lover' and I just...it just hit me...and I decided what the chiz, I'm gonna do this even if I end up looking like an idiot because I've liked you for a long time too...." Jade was walking closer to her causing Tori to take a step back, her back hitting the wall behind her, leaving her with nowhere to run

Suddenly, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they flowed like waterfalls down her face "Please Jade...don't do this..." she was begging now. In any other situation, the usual Jade would take pride at making the half-Latina beg but she wasn't. It just...crushed her

"Do what, Tori?" she finally was in front of her, watching as Tori wiped the tears, only to have them replaced by more tears, she was hiccupping and sobbing full-on, and it kind of made Jade's heart throb in pain, making her lift her hands and wiped the tears for Tori but the singer just pushed her hands away

"Don't do this. Don't play with my feelings. Even I don't deserve this, Jade. Tell me how much I sucked at singing, mock me with that Southern accent, be a gank to me, do anything but please just don't fuck with me...I don't...deserve this. I don't deserve my feelings to be played with.... Don't give mw false ho-mmpf!?" her sobbing rant was cut when Jade claimed her lips in a swift motion, making her eyes widen

Jade was kissing her. Her lips were so soft and her tongue just pushed itself into her mouth, taking advantage of her surprise. It might've been a few moments of her frozen in place because Jade growled and wrapped her arms around her, pushing her flush into her

Finally, Tori responded, her eyes closing and her own hands threading through Jade's black tresses with turquoise streaks. She just melted into her and she could feel her legs about to give out underneath her. Jade must've known because she pushed Tori up the wall again, using her right hand to lift the singer's left thigh. Tori took the hint and wrapped both legs around the goth, now the only thing keeping her up was the way Jade was pressed onto her and her back onto the wall. Their kiss was becoming even deeper and it just made Tori release a sigh, layered with the remnants of her breath by crying, into Jade's mouth

Soon, oxygen became necessary, causing them to pull away and pant, chocolate brown meeting blue green eyes. After a few moments, Jade rested her forehead on Tori's "I'm not playing with your feelings, Tor. I really do like you." she said while her lips ghosting over Tori's nose

"Seriously, what do you guys like about my nose?" Tori fake pouts and Jade chuckles while finally giving her another kiss on the lips, a short and sweet peck before pulling away and letting Tori down

"What about Beck?" she suddenly asked, terrified of him telling her off for going back on her word on not dating a friend's boyfriend- or in this case, girlfriend. Jade smiles and buries her face onto Tori's neck, speaking there, sending a shudder through Tori's entire being "We've long since been over. We just do this to keep up appearances. Until he gets the girl he likes. Well, I beat him to it..." she could feel Jade's smirk

Tori gulped "How do you explain yesterday, then?"

Jade chuckles again while pulling away, and if it isn't the most calming sound she heard, she doesn't know what is. Although Jade answered after she had finished laughing "Were you assuming something else? Was that the reason why you walked out?" she asked, very much amused, this while tucking a strand of Tori's hair behind her ear

Tori pouts "Answer the dang question Jade!"

"Okay, okay! We were talking about how we both felt about you."

Tori froze "You both? Felt? About...me?" her voice was in a whisper, as if afraid that the moment will crumble down if she screamed. "We had a contest. Who got your heart first will win. André was in on it and was the sort of mediator.... Seriously, if I had known you were into me, I would've made a move sooner. I didn't know I already won even before this contest began..." the amusement in her tone was palpable and her statement made Tori blush

"Oh god..." Tori buried her face in her hands, making Jade laugh again, pulling her hand away from her face "Come on, is that how you treat your new girlfriend?" Tori whined at that statement, embarrassed even still. When she had recovered enough, she allowed her hands to be pulled away, and she sees Jade smiling so genuinely at her, not a smirk

"You don't mind if we kept up appearances for a while, do you? I just need to help Beck find a new girl and all..."

Tori nodded, she knows how much Beck means to her girlfriend and she won't be a bad friend by depriving them of each other but she still can't help but feel a little hurt. "It's...alright. As long as I'm yours and you're mine..." she masked the hurt and hesitance by taking in a breath. Seriously, she was getting good at this masking emotions thing

Jade seemed not to notice it. She sighed and hugged Tori again, giving her a loving kiss on her forehead, nose and lips "You know it, Tor...but if you ever tell anyone that cheesy as chiz line, I'm gonna deny it." Tori laughs at the sight of the usual Jade

_I hope I made the right decision..._ both had thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> Constantly by MYMP


	2. Secret Love Song Pt. II

It was getting kind of irritating.

And André saw how much it did irritate his best friend. It took every single willpower of Tori to not just explode right then and there. They were currently at their usual table, Cat on her PearPhone chatting with her roommate, Robbie arguing with himself - Rex - Beck and Jade still sitting together so closely. He could see how much Beck hated this setup but he couldn't get through to his 'girlfriend'

It was a few days after Tori's performance at the Lunchtime Jam. Tori had come back after a whole hour of being gone after that performance and she brought good news;

Jade returned her feelings.

Of course André already knew so she made a point to lecture him about how tense she was but it didn't really matter because they felt the same way. André had replied that it was Jade who told him not to tell a soul. After that, he was curious as to why Tori didn't come back holding hands with Jade just as he thought she would

What Tori explained to him ticked him off. He wanted to lash out at Jade for caring first about her reputation and not give a flying fuck about how Tori will feel when she told her this. He knew Tori would definitely agree because that's just how she is and he knew that Jade also knew that! And that's why he came to a conclusion as to what really Jade was trying to do

It wasn't like Jade was insincere about saying that she actually likes Tori, hell, she loves her for pete's sake, if their conversations with each other and Beck was ever an indication. But knowing Jade, she had to keep her reputation. And that's why he thinks that she told Tori to keep their relationship a secret

Honestly, André felt sorry for her. He could see how much Tori also loved her. But in her attempt to keep Jade happy, she was hurting herself. It's no different from when they didn't know how each other felt. He saw Tori pick at her food, sighing before giving up and just grabbing a bottle of water and downing it in no time

He sighed again, he needed to say something "Tori-"

"Hey guys!!"

They all looked to see Sinjin and Burf walking towards Robbie and Cat "Sinjin? I thought you guys were busy setting up for a trial run of the Hollywood Arts livestream? I was gonna come to see how it was going after I ate..." Robbie said, while the two tried to catch their breath. After doing so, Sinjin looked up "We were setting up but we found out that we needed at least one person to sing just so someone would listen to the trial run of the livestream! I was about to ask if any of you wanted to sing?" he pointedly stares at Cat, Tori and Jade because we all know how good they sing

"Eh?" Tori managed to utter an unintelligent sound. It was then, the usual flash of idea flew throughout her being. Although, she never held what Jade was doing against her, she just needed an outlet. Being a good singer does have its perks, ya know

"Please? Any of you?" Burf piped in whilst Tori tapped her chin in thought. Jade saw this and raised an eyebrow _Is she seriously gonna do a favor that Sinjin asked?_ The underlying jealous aura went unnoticed by Tori but was very much palpable to Beck who was inwardly smirking, if he couldn't get through to Jade, then maybe Tori will...

_A few days earlier, Beck was leaning on the wall in the hallway, waiting for Jade to emerge somewhere. While there, he had his eyes closed while he he got lost in his thoughts; his mind wandering to the contest that was transpiring between him and his 'girlfriend'_

**_A few weeks before..._ **

**_"I propose a contest. Seeing as you two aren't exactly happy with each other anymore..." André was grinning, his statement made Jade growl angrily at him while Beck looked at him, surprised at the sudden pointing out of what the two of them really are_ **

**_"What contest?" Beck had asked, genuinely curious about what was going through the musician's mind. At his question, André smirked "Both of you will try to make Tori fall in love with you. Because I know you both like her, don't you dare deny it, Jade, I can see you in plain view." he said the last part just for Jade when he saw she was about to protest_ **

**_Jade was sighed, then finally gave in "What made you think of this anyway?" Jade asks and when he saw André smirking again, she gulped "Tori's my best friend. And believe it or not, she's got feelings for someone already. If you guys don't act quick, she'll pursue that someone sometime soon..."_ **

_He was snapped back to reality when she saw the thespian walk out to the hallways and stopped at the sight of Beck. The Canadian had a raised eyebrow "Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you." he said, leaning at the wall beside him_

_He saw Jade smirk "I win, Beckett..." those three words were enough for him to realize just where had Jade gone to ane what was she doing. He sighed, running a hand through his hair while Jade continued talking "She had feelings for me even before we had this contest." she said boastfully and that just cemented what Beck was thinking_

_"Wha- so, that someone that André had mentioned..."_

_"Was me..." Jade gave the most confident smirk that he ever saw etched into her pale face and it blew away all the rejection he was about to feel. He didn't stand in the way of what Jade truly felt and he couldn't really blame Tori for liking Jade despite how she usually is. He isn't gonna hold her words of not dating a friend's ex against her_

_"Wow. So..." he laughed "I guess it's over, huh?" both pertaining to their contest and their current relationship. Jade looked at him "I mean, we're over. Don't be sad, Tori's good for you. It won't change anything as we are as-" he stopped when Jade spoke over him "Why do you think we're over?"_

_It made him stop "What? I mean, you and Tori just confessed to each other. You're gonna be..."_

_"Beck, no. I have a reputation and we have an appearance to keep. I'm not about to change that. Tori understood that. So, it's just business as usual. We're still a couple in public and Vega and I are together when we're alone." she said that so straightforwardly that Beck was looking at her as if she was crazy_

_"Jade, you can't play with her feelings like that! Why are you prioritizing reputation ove-"_

_"Drop it Beck!!" she said indignantly, half heartedly throwing a pair of scissors just by his feet "Vega understands my reputation and you know that as well as I do!" she said before walking off_

Since then, Jade was keeping up the act of them still being together. But everytime Jade tried to be openly affectionate, he would turn away and reject any show of affection. No one suspected a thing because they thought that the two were still in their everyday argument. Beck had tried to convice Jade to stop her nonsense but she would always snap and throw scissors at him, once she even slightly grazed his arm!

Seriously, Tori and him might be only ones who can take Jade's crap but Tori has the patience to put up with it. Beck's own patience for Jade, meanwhile, was slowly withering away. Why Jade just can't confess what it is she felt and show it publicly he would never understand...but maybe Tori would. But to do that, he still needs to push Jade to stop being a gank and just be open about what she feels which only Tori could do

Argh! It's so frustrating!

"Okay, I'll sing. But...can I request to sing my own song?" Tori's voice madr him actually snap back to reality. He saw Sinjin's eyes widen and he nodded vigorously "Sure, sure! Just tell us what song and we'll see you at the livestream later!" he said eagerly. Tori nodded back and gestured the boy to come closer-

This action made Jade squeeze the life out of the apple she was holding, André and Beck saw just how this was affecting her but chose not to say anything because they knew what Tori was doing. Anyway, once Tori had whispered her song to the overly-flustered creepy boy, he nodded "O-o-o-ok-kay, T-Tori!! W-we'll definitely put i-i-in that s-song!" the stutter in his tone made everyone roll their eyes but Tori squealed and flashed him her thousand watt smile, making the apple from Jade's hands finally break into pieces, making Cat squeak

"We'll see you later, Tori!" Burf pulled Sinjin away while Robbie stood up "I'll check on how they're doing at the office." he said as the three of them walked off, Robbie and Burf slapping Sinjin at his back to snap him out of his Tori-induced trance

"Yay! I'll listen to your song, Tori! Why didn't you just say what song is it?" Cat pouts but the bubbly personality of hers was still shining through. Tori laughed, putting her index finger over her lips "It's a surprise." she said with a wink at Cat who giggled while mimicking what she did

"Anyway, I better go, I still have things to do," Tori got up to leave quickly, not letting anyone even stop her. No one was going to anyway...except maybe Jade but she knows she's too full of herself for that so she kept walking, her destination clear; the Hollywood Arts rooftop. She wasn't about to skip, she just heard that their remaining afternoon classes were all study hall so what the hell, she could wait out until the livestream

Back at the table, Beck gave a big sigh. He couldn't do this anymore, he picked up his PearPhone and tinkered with his profile in TheSlap. Jade didn't stop him even if she knew what it was he was doing. Cat looked at them until her own phone signalled a new notification and so did André's;

**Beck Oliver and Jade West are no longer in a relationship**

Cat and André sighed, of course they both knew they were just keeping up appearances, both of them were aware how Jade and Tori felt for each other and even if they wanted to stop them, they kept doing it just because Jade wanted to. Jade bit her bottom lip, said lip quivering "You should just be honest with yourself, Jade. Remember that even if I'm not with you the same way, there's still someone willing to be your rock. And I'm willing to stay friends..." he gave her one final kiss on her forehead, leaving the table, knowing if he didn't, Jade would just snap

The table was silent and they could see some shruggers already looking their way, having seen the recent update on TheSlap. Cat stood up and sat next to Jade, the place where Beck previously occupied, she pulled the girl's head into her shoulder to helo her hide what she was about to do and there, Jade silently sobbed. The three of them didn't know why Jade was crying, they weren't sure if she was crying because Beck finally and publicly ended things between them (not like it was already over ever since Tori and her confessed to each other anyway) or because Tori wasn't as close to her as she was the first time they had confronted each other about their feelings

One thing was for sure, though, Jade is the only one who can fix this.

***

" _Wish we could be like that..._ " she finished whispering the last part of what she was going to sing later at the livestream. She had chosen a perfect song to just reflect what she felt. It was no strange thing that Tori would sing what she felt if she couldn't put it into words, just as Jade would write plays based on how she felt and all

While she practiced, she couldn't help but look back at how their 'dates' always went and she couldn't help but smile wistfully before that finally melted into an expression of regret. No, she wasn't regretting confessing her true feelings to Jade, she would never take that back for anything. When she decided she loved Jade, she decided to love every part of her

Yes, she doesn't _like_ Jadelyn August West.

Fuck no

Victoria Dawn Vega **_loved_** her

Her thoughts took her in deeper while she closed her eyes, letting the sun (that was surprisingly not that usual heat felt any other day in Los Angeles) bathe her in its gentle warmth while the clouds moved to block too much sun to avoid the intense heat...

_They_ _went to our first date a day after our confession rendezvous in the closet. They made sure that no one saw us as we walked out of the closet that day. And their first date was no different. It was just like how any two friends would hang out. Only difference, they won't hold hands and always stayed clear of the main street to avoid any familiar face or even shruggers that might see them._

_Their last destination was a bowling alley. Jade was winning their match and Tori was just glad that Jade was enjoying herself even if she was struggling to hold the lightest ball they had available (size 8). It was Tori's turn then_

_"You keep scoring strikes, Jade. What's your trick?"_

_"Vega, I'm just good at it. How about you? Why can't you throw a single strike? You keep on getting spares. Are seriously telling me that this is the best you can do?" Jade was smirking and her statement made Tori twitch "Oh, you just watch, West." she positioned herself to roll the heavy ball-_

_Only to trip on her own leg, her left foot snagging at her right leg, way to be clumsy, Tori! Her first instinct was to close her eyes but her arm was grabbed and she was instantly balanced "Go and make a shot, Vega!" not thinking twice, she did so..._

_Scoring a strike._

_Her eyes widened and then she was shifted back into a standing position by the one who just saved her from having mouth to mouth with the bowling alley's floor. She looked to see the thespian's_ _blue green eyes looking into her own as her right hand was holding her upper arm. They stayed staring at each other for a while and Tori had tried to lean in to kiss her but Jade let her arm go and went to get her own ball to go through with her turn_

_Tori couldn't help but feel so...hurt._

_She knew that she agreed for Jade and Beck to still show that they were dating because she cared about how much Beck meant to her...girlfriend. But now...she was feeling like an idiot for even letting Jade do this. She felt like a rebound or...something that will be there to give Jade relief when Beck and her didn't work out._

_When Jade drove her back to the Vega home, the ride was silent and when Jade tried to talk, she would just receive a small hum in response. Tori didn't know if Jade saw or not but the tears in her eyes were definitely there. When they arrived at the Vega house, they saw Trina waiting at the driveway, next to her car, tapping her foot. Once she had stopped the car and was about to turn to Tori to bade goodbye, Tori just grunted a small thanks and exited her car without looking back, Trina was on her instantly, hugging her while the older Vega sister glared at her then they both walked into the house_

Tori sighed again, not opening her eyes even still

"Well, that was one big sigh, what seems to be the problem?"

Her eyes instantly snap open and she was met with the guy who the people at that veterinary clinic thought was her brother or her date "Beck..." she gave a forced grin. It wasn't like she hated seeing Beck.

"Ouch. That doesn't sound so enthusiastic, Tor..." he was amused to say the least but also hurt. Though, he couldn't really blame her - after all, he was the 'outward' boyfriend, he hated it too. Tori's face turned red and she shook her head "No! No way, Beck, I'm...just.... It's just...it's stupid." she finally settled a response which made Beck nod, sitting next to her

"I understand, Tori. Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know how much it hurt to see Jade and me together. And you probably hate me for seeming to not doing anything to stop her weird logic, but I...did what I should've done when she told me she liked you and you confessed on liking her back..." Beck opened his Slap page and showed the earlier relationship status change to her

Tori's eyes widened. She felt...guilty for some reason. She knew she shouldn't because the two of them had reassured her that they never really got back together but she couldn't help it. "Beck, I..."

"No, Tori. I had to be the one who did this. Jade would never have done this herself. And...you know how she is about PDA and her relationship with her parents. It made Jade how she is right now. But..." Beck paused to tap Tori's nose, making her scrunch her face "we both know how Jade can be. If we show how much she affects us, she just keeps on doing what is it she does. She can never be honest on how she really feels, you know that better than I do because she comes to you whenever we had a fight..." he finished

Tori pursed her lips, letting Beck's words hang in the air "You aren't gonna...boomerang my words to me, are you? I mean...it's not cool that I told you that you and I can't kiss because you're a friend's ex...and now, I'm..." she trails off, afraid of what Beck might tell her

The Canadian boy laughed "That should be my natural reaction, huh?" Tori nodded, her hands shaking so she clasped them together. "Well, I'll be honest, I'm a little weirded out by this because it just shows the true reason you didn't want to kiss me back then; this entire thing of you loving my ex-" he stopped when Tori whined, burying her face in her hands "What?" he asked, afraid he said something wrong but then it sunk to him what it was he said, he felt himself melt into a smile

He patted Tori's back "You should tell her that. Who knows, it might be the only thing that will make her straighten things out with you.... And, about your song for the livestream, go through with it. I kind of have a guess on what it is you're gonna sing, anyway." he made an effort to send a reassuring smile to the girl who peeked in between her hands

Seeing the Canadian boy smile, Tori pulled her hands away from her face "Thank you..." she said but when Beck was about to reply, she slapped her cheeks to pump herself up, making Beck flinch "Alright. Beck, can you listen to this?" she asked, making Beck shake his head in amusement

"Of course. Let's go get your girl,"

***

Study hall again...with Sikowitz's class. Well, not really. They converted their time for class to watch the Hollywood Arts livestream for that day. The whole group was there, it was one of the classes they all shared together after all...except, Robbie who was helping at the sight of the livestream, and Tori, which was a given since she was the reason they were even going to watch this livestream, wasn't there

André and Beck helped setup the screen to project the livestream from a PearBook. Cat was bouncing excitedly on her seat while Jade...she was not even telling Cat off to ease on the bouncing, her mind kept wandering back to how Tori looked when she dropped her off at her house after their date, of how Trina glared at her; Trina had the fucking audacity to glare at her

She didn't know why Trina was angry or why Tori was crying silently the entire drive back or even why Beck publicly declared that they had ended things already...

Fuck that, of course she knows why they all acted like that!

It's because of her! Her and her godforsaken pride and selfishness goddammit! Because of that, she felt distant with Beck despite having him as an outward boyfriend these past few days...

And she felt that Tori might have already given up on her....

She stared blankly at the monitor they had set up as it blared to life, showing the countdown to start the livestream. She felt Beck sit back to her other side, maintaining an appropriate distance then, placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, making her tense. She slowly looked into him and saw that he gave her a reassuring smile as well "Just...watch Tori, please?" he said, not even afraid of how Jade might react to that exact statement. He's not afraid because Jade's just too tired...but she nodded anyway, looking as Sinjin and Burf talked animatedly onscreen

_"You asked for it, Hollywood Arts and TheSlap staff are here to give it to you! My name is Sinjin Van Cleef and this my partner, Burf,"_ the other guy waved just as Sinjin continued to speak _"To start us up for the first ever livestream, we have the very person that stole the stage with her first ever acoustic performance a few days ago at the Lunchtime Jam! To introduce her, let's switch to our other partner, Robbie Shapiro!"_ they briefly see Burf pressing a button for the recorded applause

The camera shifts to Robbie who was nervously standing there but he was able to speak, surprisingly _"Ladies and gents, give it up for..."_ Burf hit the drum roll button for suspense

_"Tori Vega!!!"_ then another round of applause, both the recorded one and the ones in the classroom as the camera shows Tori. She seemed to have changed outfits ever since Jade saw her earlier at lunch. Instead of the usual purple blouse and loose jeans with converses, she now wore a black and white crop top and over that was a not so thick cardigan colored purple

It took all of Jade's willpower to not throw her best scissors at the screen, seeing how Robbie, Burf and Sinjin were not so subtly ogling her. It wasn't because she envied how she looked, but just because she looked like...that. Jade's not gonna lie, Tori's hot and she doesn't want anyone that isn't her eyeing what it is that is hers because everyone knows that Jade West does not share

_"So, Tori? Care to give us a small intro on what you're gonna sing?"_ Robbie said making Tori sigh but smile, not quite reaching her eyes _"I always let my feelings that I couldn't put into words through song so...yeah. I chose the version of this song that didn't need a partner singer. I won't say anything more. Let's begin!"_ she said, making the three nod

_"Everyone, Tori Vega, with..."_ Sinjin paused to look at Tori

_"Secret Love Song..."_

At that moment, Jade's eyes widened while the short piano intrumental reverberated then, Tori finally opens her mouth to sing-

[Secret Love Song Pt. II](https://youtu.be/KswCpqtWqK8)

_**We keep behind closed doors** _   
_**Every time I see you, I die a little more** _   
_**Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls** _   
_**It'll never be enough** _   
_**As you drive me to my house** _   
_**I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down** _   
_**You and I both have to hide on the outside** _   
_**Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine** _

_**But I know this, we got a love that is homeless** _

Jade felt like a pin cushion; every single word of that first verse struck her so hard, she felt it hurt not just emotionally, but also physically? How does Tori do that? How can she find a perfect song to describe how she felt? How can she find a song to match the situation she was in? How can Tori be so good with songs and not words? The exact opposite of Jade?

How can she be so...

...Tori?

And...

How can Tori make Jade so guilty of herself?

_**Why can't I hold you in the street?** _   
_**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?** _   
_**I wish that it could be like that** _   
_**Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** _   
_**Why can't I say that I'm in love?** _   
_**I wanna shout it from the rooftops** _   
_**I wish that it could be like that** _   
_**Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** _

She found her mind wandering back to how Tori had agreed to let Jade and Beck keep up the act of being boyfriend and girlfriend just to keep up appearances. She mentally slapped herself. Asking that question was as if asking Tori to be just someone to give Jade relief and discard afterwards. She only realized that now...

No, maybe she had already realized it before but she was too prideful to admit it and she was thinking of how right she was and how her offer sounded so degrading...

But even so, Tori accepted because she really, truly liked Jade.

_**It's obvious you're meant for me** _   
_**Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly** _   
_**Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep** _   
_**But I'll never show it on my face** _

_**But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless** _

Jade remembered how they had hugged and kissed after her acoustic performance a few days ago. Both their feelings were very much sincere, and Jade could feel that. And she knew Tori could too. But...of course, preserving her goddamn reputation was what she thought of first, a bad move and a move that she still mentally kicks herself because of it.

She remembered how warm and comforting Tori felt when she held her that day. And how that differed from how she acted after she dropped her off from their first date...actually, second not-actual date to be honest, everyone knows the first one was the one in Nozu. She wanted experience how warm Tori was...be on the receiving end of the half-Latina's thousand watt smile...

_**Why can't you hold me in the street?** _   
_**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?** _   
_**I wish that it could be like that** _   
_**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** _   
_**Why can't I say that I'm in love?** _   
_**I wanna shout it from the rooftops** _   
_**I wish that it could be like that** _   
_**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** _

She was now mentally beating herself up for not just leaning in too, that time in the bowling alley. She had balanced Tori when she was being a klutz. She even scored a strike despite their position. And when the singer looked at her, Jade found herself lost in her doe eyes, she wanted nothing but to just take her then and there and that even cemented her intentions when Tori leaned in...

But as her pride would have it, her brain kicked her while her heart told her just to let things take their course. But of course, her care for her rep was the argument of her brain, making her pull away

_**I don't wanna live love this way** _   
_**I don't wanna hide us away** _   
_**I wonder if it ever will change** _   
_**I'm living for that day, someday** _   
_**When you hold me in the street** _   
_**And you kiss me on the dance floor** _   
_**I wish that we could be like that** _   
_**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours** _

Now she understands - or finally accepted the reason - why Trina glared at her at that time and why Tori was crying as she left her car. She really hurt Tori so much. Maybe it wasn't because she was trying to safeguard her rep. Maybe, it was just her guilt tripping herself. Beck would've understood if she said that they were really over because she loved Tori and not him anymore...so he wasn't the reason

Her reputation? No.

It was because she thought she didn't deserve Tori.

Tori, Sweet Sally Peaches Tori Vega...

She had done all she can to prove Jade wrong, her prome succeeded even with Jade meddling, she exploited Ryder to the school, she performed well in the Platinum Music Awards, heck, she didn't kiss Beck for her!

...and no matter what Jade did to put her down, she just got back up and did even better.

Jade stood up from her seat,earning the attention of Sikowitz, Beck, André and Cat who nodded at her, the redhead handing her both her and Tori's bags, as all of them yelled out;

"Go, Jade!"

And she did, ran out of the door and dodged everyone in her way towards the office where the staff of TheSlap were and where the livestream was taking place

_**Why can't you hold me in the street?** _   
_**Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?** _   
_**I wish that it could be like that** _   
_**Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** _   
_**Why can't I say that I'm in love?** _   
_**I wanna shout it from the rooftops** _   
_**I wish that it could be like that** _   
_**Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours** _

The song kept playing in the loud speakers of the whole school as she kept on running the other side of the building where the aforementioned office was located. She let Tori's voice fuel her, and that's saying something because she hadn't drank coffee since that morning, Festus having ran out during lunch

She finally arrived at the door of the office, placing the bags she held on the floor, trying to catch her breath as Tori got ready to say the final lines for the song-

_**Why can't we be like that?** _   
_**Wish we could be like that** _

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she burst in, just as Tori finished singing the last line, making everyone there look at her. She could see from her periphery the three hosts, Robbie, Sinjin and Burf and a couple more staff from maintaining the TheSlap page but she was not paying attention to them. She couldn't care less that they were currently live.

 _Saves me the trouble of telling the whole fucking school who Tori belongs to..._ she thought

Her objective just stood there, gaping at her. Finally finding the strength back on her legs, she walked towards the half-Latina, who she saw gulping before whispering "Jade...?" and that was when their eyes finally truly met...ever since that day in the bowling alley.

"Vega...I...Tori...I'm truly sorry..." she says, ignoring how Sinjin and Robbie stopped the cameramen from pausing the livestream. "Wh...what?" Tori had managed another unintelligent word. And Jade knew she had to be uncharacteristically soft to make this beautiful girl of hers understand her meaning

She groaned but nodded to herself, knowing she would do anything to redeem herself. No matter what. She finally closed the distance between them. They were face to face and, considering the slight height difference, Jade was looking down at her and Tori up at her. She, instead of the second time they had done this, took the initiative and kissed the half-Latina deeply, earning a gasp from the staff in the room

The kiss was like the first one in the janitor's closet when Tori confessed. Tori relived how soft Jade's lips were and how much they fit together perfectly, Tori's eyes immediately closed, tears rolling down her face, her hands instantly tangling itself throughout Jade's black hair with purple streaks

Come to think of it, even if Jade was so prideful and not admit publicly their relationship, when they had confessed to each other, the next day, Jade swapped her turquoise highlights with purple ones. It was one of the reasons why Tori wouldn't verbally point out that Jade should stop with her act

Anyway, Jade was pleased at her reaction and she smirked through the kiss, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist, their kiss had everything they couldn't say verbally. And it was one of the things that attracted them to each other, how both of them couldn't say things verbally but chooses to voice out their feelings through what they do best; Jade writing and Tori singing

They didn't know how much time had passed when they pulled away. It was then Jade saw the tears trail of tears falling down on Tori's cheeks. It was another thing that proved her theory that she doesn't deserve Tori; she had done nothing but make Tori cry "Jade...what?" Tori had started asking but was frozen when Jade looked straight at the camera and with the usual edge in her voice, she said-

"Tori Vega is mine. And you do know I don't share. So if any of you want to make fun of her or me or even our relationship in general, I'm going to gut you all with my scissors! Is that CLEAR?!" she threatens with a serious tone, making all the staff flinch, nodding vigorously

"Good, now if you'll excuse us," she said, grabbing Tori's wrist and pulling her out of that room, grabbing both their bags and pulls at Tori's wrist again, urging her out of the school and into the parking lot

"Wait...Jade! What just happened?" Tori finally pried her arm away from her grasp as Jade loosened her grasp when they stopped in front of her car. The singer rubbed her wrist as the thespian looked at her "I'm sorry for asking you to keep us a secret and fake date Beck in public. It...was just me being me.... At first I thought I just wanted to preserve my reputation...but...I realized it was more than that, Tori..." she paused when Tori finally met her eyes again

"What do you mean...?"

"I thought I had to protect you from me. I had to distance myself because I'm too afraid. Because, come on, Tor, let's be honest, I don't deserve you at-" her rant was cut when Tori slapped her hard that her cheek turned red, because her being as pale as she is

"Don't you say that."

"Tor-" Jade held her cheek but Tori cut her off again, tears streaming down her eyes

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!!"

Jade flinched. It was interesting hearing Tori curse but Jade had to admit, she only saw Tori doing it in different circumstances, specifically in the bedroom- Jade shook her head at the thought and focused on the matter at hand "I love you, Jade. When I found out I did, I accepted every part of you and decided to love every damn part of you. The part that was so ganky I want to punch in the face, the part that was so broken that I want to hug and comfort even the part that yearned to shield herself from anything that will hurt her. I loved everything that makes you, you. You're my beloved gemstone and I won't trade you for anything else...!"

Jade's eyes widened as she let Tori's words sink in. She let her hand wipe away Tori's tears as she pulled her in for a hug, sighing as she took in the scent of Tori "God, I love you so much, Tor..." and that statement alone just made Tori burst into tears again "I...love you too, Jade..." she says through sobs

A few more moments of Tori crying, Jade let her, and when her cries died down to small sniffles, she pulled her away "Come on, cheeseball..." she urged her to go in the car, Tori following,sitting down at the passenger seat, despite still having qualms "Wait," she paused to sniff "Where are we going?" she asked just as Jade got in the driver's seat

"I need to make up for the first two dates," Jade said simply while she pulled out of the parking lot. The half-Latina tilted her head in confusion "I understand that you want to make up for it but...first two?" the confusion in her gaze just made Jade laugh that as soon as they were before a red light, she pressed a loving kiss on Tori's lips "Don't tell me you forgot about 'Take a Hint,' hm?" she asked mischievously

Tori's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'O' shape, finally understanding, making Jade fake groan "God, I'm in love with a cheeseball AND an idiot..."

"Hey! It takes an idiot to know another idiot!"

"Whatever." playful eyeroll

"Hey, Jade?"

"What?"

"I love you..."

Jade melted into another smile

"I love you too, Tor..."

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:
> 
> Secret Love Song Pt. II by Little Mix (the one without Jason Derulo)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in wattpad, under the username ReinesYatogami647.


End file.
